L'Océan de Feu
by Sahada
Summary: UA Le jeune prince Ryoma galope dans le désert. A ses trousses, les cruels guerriers noirs du calife… A travers le vaste Empire Arabe, naît la légende du dernier des Echizen.
1. Fuite éperdue dans le désert

**L'Océan de feu**

_Rating : R ou M (Attention cette histoire est un yaoï, c'est-à-dire une relation entre hommes)_

_Résumé : (UA) Le jeune prince Ryoma galope dans le désert. A ses trousses, les cruels guerriers noirs du calife… A travers le vaste Empire Arabe, naît la légende du dernier des Echizen._

_Couples : Ryoma Echizen/ Kunimitsu Tezuka (principal), Syusuke Fuji/Yuuta Fuji (secondaire), Kaoru Kaidoh/ Takeshi Momoshiro (sous entendu du passé et perspective d'avenir)_

_Auteur : Sahada_

_Beta : Masami_

**Chapitre 1 : Fuite éperdue dans le désert**

Une main s'abattit violement sur l'épaule du dormeur et le secoua.

« Echizen ! Bon sang Echizen, réveille-toi ! » Le jeune homme peina à faire surface et regarda sa nounou d'un air morne.

« L'est trop tôt pour l'entrainement Ooshi, le soleil n'est même pas encore levé »

Ooshi le secoua sans ménagement et commença à lui sortir ses affaires d'une manière empressée.

« Ce que nous craignons est arrivé, le calife a fait assassiner les derniers représentants de votre lignée lors du banquet, des hommes d'armes ont débarqué, nul n'a pu s'en sortir… Une trêve… Une traitrise oui ! Votre père a bien eu raison de vous enjoindre de ne pas venir. A l'heure où je vous parle un détachement est déjà en route vers votre villa, il ne faut pas perdre de temps. »

Echizen soupira, il savait qu'un jour où l'autre cela arriverait mais il n'avait jamais voulu fuir. Il savait depuis longtemps que cette menace pesait sur sa tête et appréhendait un réveil comme celui de cette nuit-là depuis des mois.

« Qu'en est-il de mon père ? »

« Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour retenir les hommes le plus longtemps possible, il voulait me laisser le temps de vous prévenir, alors que je quittais la cour au grand galop, je l'ai vu tomber face contre terre devant les portes, je suis désolé… On est en train de seller votre cheval, les vivres et l'eau sont déjà prêtes. Toute la maison est réveillée pour vous soutenir. Vous deviez partir seul mais… »

Bien qu'il se questionnait sur le mais il resta silencieux et termina d'ajuster sa longue tunique de voyageur et… de combattant. Sans faire attention plus que de nécessaire à celui qui fut sa nounou durant son enfance, il sortit de sa demeure et contempla ses esclaves, ses gens, tout ce qui ferait bientôt partie de son passé.

« Les hommes du calife vont bientôt arriver, vous êtes tous libres, prenez ce que vous voulez dans la maison et fuyez, fuyez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »

Les femmes pleuraient, les hommes semblaient peinés et serraient leur femme et leurs enfants dans leurs bras, ils n'avaient jamais connu d'autre famille que celle-là et avaient été bien traités depuis des générations et des générations. Ryoma enfourcha l'étalon baie et fit un dernier signe de la main avant de faire tourner la bride à son cheval et de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

A peine avait-il quitté sa demeure qu'il entendit le bruit sourd d'une cavalcade derrière lui, prêt à combattre il poussa sa raquette sur le côté de la sacoche et sortit son sabre, il fixait la route derrière lui d'un regard froid et déterminé.

« Tête de mule ! Tu n'écoutes donc jamais ce que ce pauvre senpai raconte ? Il t'a dit que tu ne partirais pas seul, je t'accompagne »

Ryoma baissa sa garde en reconnaissant la voix de Eiji, une ombre semblait l'accompagner. Non, pas une, deux ombres s'avançaient vers lui.

« Inui m'a donné cette fiole pour toi, il parait que ça te donnera des forces pour ton voyage, tu fais ce que tu veux mais je ne trouve pas ça prudent, ce scientifique taré veut notre mort à tous, pas possible autrement, remarque tu peux le mettre dans la boisson du calife, ça fera des merveilles »

Ryoma regarda son ami d'enfance avec un sourire condescendant mais ne brisa pas ses espoirs.

« Je pars seul Eiji, tout ceux qui m'accompagneront ou m'aideront seront en danger de mort et puis un homme seul attirera moins l'attention »

« Mais… Mais… Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ici… »

« Eiji… Essaie de comprendre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps »

« Je savais que tu répondrais ça… Alors accepte au moins de prendre ma jument pour ton périple »

« C'est la perle de tes écuries, nul n'est plus rapide qu'elle dans les courses, elle n'a pas sa place dans une folle poursuite à travers le désert, elle va se faire briser… »

« Quel ami serais-je si je ne te donnais pas un peu de moi ? Je m'en voudrais si faute d'une bonne monture tu perdais la vie, prend-là et que ta route se passe bien »

« Je… je te remercie mon ami, je ne sais que dire »

« Alors ne dis rien »

Eiji descendit de sa monture et échangea les charges de vivres, il fit un dernier adieu à sa monture et sentit son cœur se resserrer, cela lui faisait atrocement mal mais il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il enlaça son ami qui se raidit dans ses bras et lui fit deux bisous sur les joues, enfin le dernier était un peu raté et avait glissé sur ses lèves. Etrangement Echizen ne fit aucun commentaire et se mit en selle sur la belle jument noire comme l'ébène. Ryoma fixa alors l'ombre qui se tenait bien droite près de son ami et qui n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'elle était arrivée, pas même fait un mouvement d'ailleurs. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur et la personne s'avança pour s'incliner devant lui. Dévoilant son visage dissimulé sous une capuche, Ryoma reconnut le garde du corps de sa famille.

« Tezuka… Quelle bonne surprise, rentre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

L'homme ainsi nommé resta stoïque mais refusa de partir par un signe de la tête.

« Tu n'as pas su protéger mon père, ce n'est pas parce que tu as été mon mentor aussi bien au tennis qu'au combat que tu dois me suivre partout » Le regard de Ryoma s'était fait sévère et dur. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour cet homme et espérait un jour le vaincre mais pour l'instant il était juste déçu et puis… le temps commençait à manquer, déjà les hommes du calife devaient être à mi-chemin, peut être même plus proche encore.

« Prince, mon devoir était de rester auprès de vous, votre père savait ce qu'il faisait et me l'avait ordonné. Vous deviez préserver la lignée si jamais le Calife Kirihara Akaya lui avait tendu un piège. Et malheureusement ce fut le cas. Vous devez comprendre mon Prince. Vous êtes en colère contre moi alors que ce que j'ai fait est juste et en accord avec votre père qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire était le Roi. Je lui devais obéissance. Je veux protéger votre vie jusqu'au bout, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de briser tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, il ne doit pas être mort pour rien. Ayez donc un peu de jugeote au lieu de faire votre enfant pourri gâté. Seul vous ne survivrez pas longtemps, dans le pire des cas je pourrai me sacrifier pour vous protéger » Tezuka mit alors pour une fois sa fierté de côté et s'inclina face contre terre devant son prince.

« Je ne vous demande pas de m'accorder votre pardon ou de ne plus être en colère contre moi, je sais que vous et votre père étiez très proche mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas vous protéger, vous à la villa et votre père chez le calife en même temps. J'ai dû faire un choix, je vous ai choisi. Fates moi regretter mes actes si tel est votre désir mais laissez moi vous accompagner dans votre périple, je vous en supplie, je n'ai plus que vous, je ne veux pas devenir le garde du corps ou le larbin d'un autre seigneur et surtout pas de Kirihara »

Eiji regardait avec ébahissement le fier capitaine Tezuka supplier son petit Ochibi pour l'accompagner. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait été un boulet pour Ryoma s'il l'avait accompagné. En effet, bien que riche seigneur, Kikumaru avait toujours préféré s'amuser que s'entrainer à combattre. Certes il excellait dans le sport le plus réputé du royaume mais savoir manier une raquette de tennis ne sauverait pas la vie du prince face aux hommes du calife. Il se voyait mal leur proposer un match de tennis à la place d'un combat de sabre en bonne et due forme. Que pouvait une simple balle contre un arc ? Pas grand-chose assurément. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Cela lui fait mal de le reconnaître mais Tezuka serait bien plus utile au prince que lui-même.

Ryoma toisa le jeune homme prostré devant lui avec un regard indéfinissable. Bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, voir son capitaine dans cet état lui faisait extrêmement mal, lui qui le respectait et l'admirait pour ne jamais plier devant personne, pas même les plus gradé que lui ou même le roi, lui se trainait dans la poussière devant lui. Profondément décontenancé Echizen ne savait comment réagir. Tezuka, prenant cette indifférence pour un refus, continua sa plaidoirie avançant de plus en plus d'arguments en faveur de son accompagnement mais déjà Ryoma ne l'écoutait plus et réfléchissait. Il savait qu'avoir le capitaine de sa garde avec lui serait un atout non négligeable et puis il serait sans doute une des seules personne en qui il pourrait avoir confiance durant son voyage. De plus il pourrait se perfectionner avec son aide tant dans le tennis que dans le combat, ce qui en vue des circonstances ne serait pas plus mal. Ne pouvant plus supporter la façon dont son cher capitaine s'humiliait devant lui, il s'abaissa à son niveau et mit sa main sur son épaule dans un geste d'apaisement. Tezuka se tut immédiatement et releva les yeux vers son prince, plongeant immédiatement dans son regard aubrun. (brun ou auburn ?)

« Tu peux m'accompagner » dit-il simplement avant d'ajouter en repensant au discours qu'il venait de lui faire « Mada mada dane » Il se détourna de Tezuka pendant que celui-ci se relevait et s'approcha de l'étalon de ce dernier. Il eut un coup au cœur quand il reconnut le cheval de son père mais ne fit aucun commentaire, seul une larme unique s'échappa de son œil droit pour s'enfuir dans son cou. Il courut dans les bras de Eiji sous le regard sombre de Tezuka et le serra dans ses bras, celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte à l'en étouffer en répétant en litanie « Mon petit Ochibi, mon petit Ochibi, tu vas me manquer » Ryoma lui répondit d'une voix douce « Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur Eiji-senpai » Il s'échappa alors de son étreinte et enfourcha son cheval, Tezuka était déjà en selle et prêt à partir.

« Je vais prendre la route en sens inverse et m'assurer que les soldats me suivent, je vais les emmener sur une autre piste et je rentrerai discrètement chez moi, fuyez » Eiji sourit à Ryoma une dernière fois et tourna la bride. Il disparut dans un nuage de poussière sans regarder une seule fois en arrière. Son ancienne jument le regarda s'éloigner et renâcla comme pour lui faire ses adieux. Ryoma tourna la bride à son tour et suivi de Tezuka il s'enfonça dans le désert de Syrie.

**(à suivre…)**

**  
**

_J'espère que l'histoire de ce premier chapitre vous a plu, une petite review peut être pour me donner votre verdict ?  
_

_Votre dévouée Sahada.  
_


	2. Le Sauvetage

**L'Océan de feu**

_Rating : R ou M (Attention cette histoire est un yaoï, c'est-à-dire une relation entre hommes)_

_Résumé : (UA) Le jeune prince Ryoma galope dans le désert. A ses trousses, les cruels guerriers noirs du calife… A travers le vaste Empire Arabe, naît la légende du dernier des Echizen._

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Prince of Tennis ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne gagne pas d'argent sur leurs interventions dans cette histoire. Histoire qui est fortement inspirée du livre « Le prince d' Omeyya » d'Athony fon Eisen._

_Couples : Ryoma Echizen/ Kunimitsu Tezuka (principal)_

_Syusuke Fuji/Yuuta Fuji_

_Kaoru Kaidoh/ Takeshi Momoshiro_

_Auteur : Sahada_

*******************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 : Le sauvetage**

Bien des jours avaient passés depuis leur départ et pourtant bien peu de paroles avaient été échangées, comme un accord tacite entre eux. Certes ils parlaient à leurs chevaux mais jamais le prince ne s'adressait au capitaine et jamais le capitaine ne s'adressait au prince, ils ne se regardaient même pas, s'ignorant tout à fait.

Tezuka trouvait la situation fort pesante mais n'osait rien dire, après tout il s'était imposé et il s'agissait quand même de son supérieur. Il avait déjà montré un irrespect flagrant quand il l'avait traité d'enfant pourri gâté… Il avait de la chance de ne pas s'être fait tranché la tête sur le coup et depuis il faisait tête basse contrairement à son habitude. Il talonna vivement _Sheytan_, l'étalon du roi, _Sheytan_, un nom qui lui allait très bien, en arabe cela veut dire démon. Cet étalon était fier, presque indomptable, très peu de gens pouvaient le monter et Tezuka était de ceux-là. Ryoma lui n'avait jamais essayé de le faire mais s'en occupait parfois et l'étalon semblait l'apprécier. Tezuka trottait maintenant à la hauteur du prince et toujours aucune parole échangée, pas même un regard…

Le vent se mit à souffler, les bourrasques soulevaient le sable sous le pas des chevaux, tourbillonnant celui-ci piquait les yeux des hommes et des bêtes, l'air devenait presque irrespirable et la piste s'effaçait peu à peu. La jument de Ryoma trébucha et tomba à genoux, elle se releva péniblement et reprit sa route vaillamment. Ils avaient fait de nombreux détours pour éviter de croiser des voyageurs, des caravanes et des marchands, les chevaux semblaient avoir compris qu'ils évitaient les contacts humains, faisant parfois eux même un écart pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Echizen aperçut au loin le rocher de l'aigle, nommé comme cela en raison de sa forme qui évoquait l'envol d'un immense oiseau de proie. Grâce à lui il pu s'orienter malgré la tempête qui se levait, ils auraient sans doute juste le temps d'atteindre les ruines de l'ancienne oasis avant qu'elle ne devienne trop dangereuse, ou du moins il l'espérait, c'était son objectif. La ville à moitié détruite pourrait tout de même leur offrir une protection suffisante à défaut d'un vrai abri et puis ils vivaient à la belle étoile depuis leur départ, un jour de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Leur exil ne faisait que commencer.

Ryoma, les yeux plissés par le vent et le sable, discerna avec plaisir les vestiges de l'ancienne ville. Ils franchirent les remparts au pas, le vent coupé par la muraille ne pouvait soulever le sable à l'intérieur de la cité, ils étaient sauvés pour cette fois. Les chevaux sentant l'eau toute proche accélèrent leur allure, soudain _Saffana _pointa les oreilles vers l'avant et s'agita quelques peu inquiète. Echizen l'arrêta en lui murmurant des mots d'apaisement tandis que Tezuka continuait d'avancer nullement décontenancé.

« Attend » Lui cria Ryoma tout en continuant de caresser l'encolure de sa jument. « _Saffana_ sent quelque chose »

« Comme c'est étrange, c'est la première fois que vous me parlez depuis le début de notre épopée, dois-je en conclure que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? Où est-ce simplement pour l'étalon de votre noble père ? » Répondit Kunimitsu d'une voix douce et égale. Il avait arrêté son cheval et avait fait demi-tour pour se positionner face au jeune prince.

« Regarde derrière toi, je vois quelque chose bouger là bas, près du puits, on dirait une femme, elle est nue »

Tezuka un peu surpris se retourna et vit une vieille dame tentant de s'appuyer sur un bâton, se trainant à moitié sur le sol. Voyant les deux cavaliers elle murmura d'une voix presque éteinte : « Pitié, au nom d'Allah, pitié » Ryoma descendit alors rapidement de sa monture et tendit les rennes à son compagnon de route. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la vielle femme et la soutenant à moitié il parvint à la faire asseoir dos contre la base du puits. Il retourna alors près de son cheval et sortit un cimeterre de sa sacoche. Il se tourna lors vers les portes de la ville en ruine, comme guettant les possibles détrousseurs de la vielle dame. N'entendant rien de suspect, il rangea son arme à son côté et prit la couverture attachée au dos de sa selle pour recouvrir le corps dénudé de la femme. Elle avait les lèvres sèches et peinait à garder conscience. Ryoma puisa de l'eau et l'aida à s'humecter les lèvres ainsi que boire quelques gorgées puis il remplit ses outres et donna à boire aux chevaux tandis que Tezuka faisait de même avec ses outres.

« Vous pouvez parler ? » Demanda Echizen d'une voix calme et posée, dénuée de tout sarcasme. La femme acquiesça.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Ryusaki Sumire et vous-même ? »

« Je suis Mulafir et voici mon compagnon de voyage Cidi » Ryoma avait volontairement choisi des noms assez communs dans la région, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas révéler leur vraie identité alors qu'ils étaient en fuite.

Un bruit sourd de galopade se fit entendre, Ryoma siffla deux coups brefs et sa jument s'échappa des mains de Tezuka pour venir le retrouver. Il se mit en selle et dégaina son cimeterre les yeux fixés sur le nuage de poussière qui avançaient vers eux à vive allure. Ryusaki tremblait comme une feuille sous sa fine couverture, Tezuka tout comme son compagnon était en selle et prêt au combat. Le bruit se rapprochait de plus en plus, des chevaux à n'en point douter, d'après le sont ils étaient trois, peut être quatre et certainement peu chargés, ils seraient là d'une minute à l'autre. Ryoma et Tezuka avait les yeux fixés sur la seule entrée possible, Ryusaki était évanouie sur le sol, à leurs pieds, et semblait respirer avec peine.

Quatre chevaux portant des cavaliers vêtus de noir se dessinèrent dans les volutes de poussières, ils avaient le sabre dressé et le visage masqué. Le groupe se divisa en deux, trois foncèrent sur le pauvre Ryoma tandis que les deux autres se jetaient sur le loyal Kunimitsu. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit assourdissant de ferrailles, Ryoma était de plus en plus submergé, la sueur perlait sur son front et faisait se coller son habit contre son torse. Il réussit dans un sursaut de volonté à transpercer son adversaire de droite et blesser profondément son voisin de gauche au bras. Le troisième s'enfuit sans demander son reste accompagné par son compagnon blessé.  
Echizen se tourna alors vers Tezuka et pu contempler deux cadavres sur le sol, aucun des deux n'était son maître d'arme, il fit un léger sourire et le chercha des yeux, celui-ci était entrain d'éponger le front de la veille femme et de tenter de lui faire boire un peu d'eau.

* Sympa… ça l'aurait tué de me venir en aide à celui-là ? Elle est évanouie… c'est pas comme si elle aurait pas pu attendre quelques minutes de plus… Tu parles d'un garde du corps ! *

Il descendit de son cheval et s'approcha d'eux.

« Elle va bien ? »

« Ben…disons qu'elle va s'en sortir mais elle est épuisée. Le problème s'est qu'on ne peut pas la laisser là mais l'emmener avec nous va nous retarder atrocement »

« Ben on la laisse là, ça ferra comme si on l'avait pas trouvé » Ryoma baissa la tête sous le regard de Tezuka.

« ça va j'ai rien dit, on va l'emmener avec nous ta femelle »

« C'est une femme pas une femelle de un et de deux c'est pas la mienne. Je vais pas encore aux objets trouvés et puis… non rien laisse tomber »

« Ok garde tes secrets je n'en n'ai rien a faire de toute manière, pas comme si tu passais pas ton temps à tout me cacher, tu fais ça depuis ma naissance alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Les haricots seront toujours les mêmes »

« En parlant de haricots… on a plus de vivres si ce n'est ce que je suis entrain de cuir pour remettre la dame sur pied »

« Génial et on fait quoi alors ? »

« Ben on a deux chevaux et demain on en aura un »

« On ne peut pas tuer celui que Eigi m'a donné et encore moins celui de mon père »

« On peut toujours tenter d'attraper ceux que les morts ont laissés, si vous vous en sentez le courage majesté vous pouvez le faire, moi je vais m'occuper du repas »

« C'est toujours moi qui m'y colle, tu es sûr que c'est toi qui est l'employé ? Parce que là j'ai des doutes »

« Je suis avant tout votre maître d'arme et votre capitaine, alors pour une fois dans votre vie écoutez un peu les ordres ça vous ferra pas de mal. En plus question soin de santé vous vous posez là »

Ryoma grommela contre son capitaine irrécupérable et se mit en selle pour tenter de retrouver les chevaux disparut. Il réussit seulement à en retrouver deux et revint au beau milieu de la nuit, Tezuka dormait déjà dans les ruines d'une maison, la vielle femme serrée contre lui. Les nuits dans le désert étaient froides… attitude compréhensive… Mais Ryoma sentait quand même une étrange douleur dans sa poitrine. Il attacha les chevaux et se coucha en boule dans un coin enveloppé dans une couverture. Il n'avait même pas pensé à boire ni même à manger… A moitié déshydraté il s'endormit alors que le Soleil commençait à poindre.

Les premiers rayons de l'aube caressèrent le visage endormi du jeune prince et s'étirant celui-ci se leva, les yeux encore ensommeillés. Il remarqua que la vieille femme semblait bien profiter de son sauveur vu la position dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ryoma haussa les épaules et alla nourrir les chevaux puis s'enfonçant dans le désert avec _Saffana_ il disparut du campement.

Tezuka se leva bien des heures plus tard, déjà les premières lueurs de l'aube s'étaient évanouies. Il se mit à chercher Ryoma mais nulle trace de lui n'était visible, il ne savait même pas si celui-ci était rentré de la nuit. Inquiet il se rendit auprès des chevaux et vit que deux chevaux inconnus étaient présent, Echizen était donc passé au campement mais ne paraissait pas s'être attardé, _Saffana_ n'étant pas là, il semblait être partit de son propre chef mais… Pour aller où ? Pas un mot, pas un indice, juste le silence et la solitude du désert… Enfin la solitude… Ryusaki était là mais… c'était loin d'être pareil. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait seule dans le désert sans habits, sans vivres et sans moyen de transport. Il s'avéra qu'elle voyageait avec deux chameaux et sa jument mais elle avait été dépouillée par une bande du désert et abandonnée pour morte après avoir été rouée de coups. Elle avait entreprit ce voyage pour retrouver les siens, les bédouins qui vont et viennent au grès des saisons, et qui se trouvaient actuellement près de l'oasis de l' _Ouadi Zuran _soit à encore neuf jours de chameaux. La vieille dame remise de ses émotions de la veille mais encore fort faible était apte à partir une fois juchée sur l'un des chevaux récupéré. Le second était attaché par une corde à la selle de _Sheytan_ monté par Tezkua. Ils avaient déjà attendu bien trop longtemps et ils se mirent en route sans attendre un hypothétique retour du prince. La mort dans l'âme Tezuka avait fait le choix qui s'imposait…

Ryoma ne revint au campement qu'une heure plus tard, affamé, mais il ne trouva sur place que du sable et de vieilles ruines vides de toute présence, Tezuka était parti avec la femme, il l'avait abandonné contrairement à ce qu'il lui avait promis. Le jeune prince sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il les chassa d'un geste rageur de la main avant de remplir la gourde attachée à sa selle au puits. Il mourait de faim mais il n'y avait plus rien… Alors il se mit en route, priant pour rattraper les deux autres voyageurs, avec un peu de chance vu l'état déplorable de la femme, Tezuka serait obligé d'avancer à une allure modérée et peut-être n'était-il pas encore si loin que cela.

La fatigue et la faim donnait le vertige à Ryoma et par moment sa vision devenait si troublée qu'il croyait voir des choses qui n'étaient en fait que le reflet du soleil sur le sable brûlant. Il n'y avait nulle trace de son capitaine, le vent avait balayé sa route, laissant le prince sans repère dans une région dont il ignorait tout. Il maudissait son imprudence d'être partit ainsi, seul, sur un coup de tête. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté auprès de Tezuka ? Il frappa son front du plat de sa main violement et il vit des étoiles. Il était décidément trop faible et sa jument commençait à laisser pendre la tête, la langue sortie. Elle aussi avait soif. Il posa son front sur l'encolure de la brave créature et lui murmura quelques mots d'encouragement.

Un cri dans le ciel, un aigle chassant sa proie, Ryoma releva la tête et sourit, une preuve de vie dans cette immensité, il devait donc y avoir de l'eau quelque part. Il pressa la jument d'avancer mais elle n'en pouvait plus alors il mit pied à terre et la tirant par la bride, il lui enjoignit de le suivre par-delà l'immense dune qui était devant eux. Une vallée desséchée s'ouvrit devant eux, de la végétation clairsemée… mais pas une seule trace d'eau, rien. Ryoma poursuivit sa route. Peu à peu la végétation gagnait en proportion et il se mit à entendre des bêlements… Et la voix d'un berger… Ils étaient sauvés.

Un chien se jeta dans les jambes de sa jument qui fit un écart et le berger vint les accoster, méfiant en premier lieu il finit par voir sa détresse et lui proposer de se rendre à son campement dans la vallée voisine. C'est alors que Ryoma remarqua que le berger était en fait une adorable bergère sans voile, droite et svelte. Elle semblait pleine de vie et d'entrain et lui offrit un peu d'eau ainsi qu'à sa jument. Elle se nommait Ellana.

Arrivé au campement, la jeune fille conduisit sa jument à l'attache et lui donna un peu d'eau puis le conduisit dans sa tente afin qu'il puisse se reposer un peu pendant qu'elle allait chercher son père. Ryoma la suivit du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait mais ses paupières devinrent lourdes et il s'endormit, épuisé.

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque le jeune prince ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Habitué depuis longtemps maintenant à être toujours sur ses gardes, il regarda inquiet autour de lui ce qu'il se passait. Il ne reconnaissait pas les lieux mais tout revint en flash d'un coup dans son esprit et il sourit. Il était sauvé pour quelques temps au moins mais il était inquiet sur le devenir de Tezuka. La veille il avait à peine eu le temps de parler à la jeune fille mais elle n'avait vu personne d'autre que lui de la journée… Pas d'homme, pas de vieille femme, rien que lui. Il avait espéré pourtant mais… Il espérait que son capitaine n'était pas perdu quelque part dans le désert et qu'il le retrouverait bientôt. Elle était bien loin désormais sa fierté qu'il l'avait poussé à refuser l'accompagnement du jeune homme lorsqu'ils avaient quitté en catastrophe son domaine mais il était trop tard maintenant.

Ryoma sortit de la tente et la jeune femme le salua d'un _Salaam Alikoom_ sonore. Perchée sur un petit promontoire rocheux, elle surveillait ses bêtes accompagnée de son chien. Le jeune homme lui sourit et s'avança vers elle en la saluant et en échangeant avec elle quelques civilités. Il raconta à son père et elle le sauvetage de la vieille femme et le départ de ceux-ci sans qu'il ne sache où ils étaient allés durant sa légère absence. Ce récit lui ouvrit grand les bras du patriarche mais Echizen se sentait tout de même assez mal vis-à-vis de l'attitude qu'il avait eue. Durant tout le jour, il s'occupa des moutons avec la jeune fille et le soir venu il partit se reposer dans la même tente que la veille.

Lors de son réveil le matin suivant, il eut la désagréable surprise de ne pas trouver sa jument à l'attache devant sa tente. Il se mit alors à sa recherche et c'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnu un petit garçon qu'il avait rencontré la veille et qui lui avait offert des dattes. Il lui indiqua que sa jument avait été déplacée à l'ombre et qu'un Beni Zingal s'en était occupé.

« Un Beni Zingal ? »

« Les gens.. à côté. Le peuple de… »

L'enfant se tut brusquement comme gêné. Un jeune homme arrivait vers eux tenant par la bride _Saffana_. L'homme devait avoir son âge, il était vêtu d'un costume différent de celui des autres bédouins avec une ceinture bariolée et une écharpe aux couleurs vies dont les pans retombaient sur sa robe noire. Sur son épaule pendant une outre de cuir, sans avoir à le demander, Ryoma comprit que cet homme était de la tribu des Beni Zingal.

« C'est Yuuta Fuji, le frère de Syusuke Fuji, le cheik des Beni Zingal… On dit qu'il est amoureux de son frère »

Murmura le jeune garçon alors que Yuuta attachait la jument à un palmier et tournait les talons, disparaissant parmi les tentes colorées sans dire un mot.

_**(à suivre…)**_


End file.
